Share with Me
by ltifal
Summary: You start it woman... so we shared. Zoro grinned. Two can play this game.


**Authoress note: this fic is companion fic of my other fics centering Zoro-Robin pair, but it can be read as single fic so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: none were mine, all character are copyright of Oda sensei**

_Share with Me _

"Yosh Yarou-dono!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned toward to newest crews of straw hat pirates. All six original members were waiting in their silent, believing of what their captain would do. "I'm giving my first order to the new Straw Hats Pirates! Listen up!"

All the new crews were screaming excitedly "AYE!"

"Count on us!" The other yelled

"Gomu Oyabin!" One of the crew roared. Luffy grinned widely before he opened his mouth.

"YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED!" Massive sweat drop came from the newest crews and seconds of silent issued. Zoro smirked lightly; Sanji was puffing smoke out while an amused look played in his visible eye. Nami almost giggled out if not for her hand that already made her way clamping her mouth. Usopp and Chopper's jaws dropped to the ground. Well, not that they want that huge crew to be companion, but at least they should be screening some of them, Straw hat pirates needed shipwright for God's sake! And from those crews, there might just be one available, right?!

Robin lips turned into a small smile, she definitely amused but felt a little flattered. She was the first one that could stay in the ship uninvited. Their situation might be different but she also manipulated herself into the crew and their senchou still accepted her without even a background check. She couldn't believe her luck finding a pirate crew like this one and… she needed to stop this attraction toward them. She knew one day, her past would catch up…

"Dismissed?!"

"Yep, dismissed." He said, his grin disappeared and his face looked at them in the seriousness. At that, Zoro couldn't help but pitched in. "The captain's word is the law, right?"

"You can go back to your old crew or rejoin split head (refer to Foxy) if you want." Luffy grinned widely "That's all!" It was not long before all the dismissed crew ran back to their ship and yelling about ex-oyabin, for the crew that was taken from random ship, it was a loyal gesture…

"What an impulsive lot…" Nami said shaking her head.

Much much later after the crew set sail for a second day toward new island…

"Sanji! Meshi! (Food!)" Luffy yelled.

"You just ate lunch!" Sanji yelled, in fact he was still finishing the dishes, for all the God of food he worshiped!

"But I'm hungry!" He whined (added up a swaying from right to left back and forward) which made the cook groaned in annoyed.

"All right, get out." Sanji literally kicked him outside his galley before yelling. "If one of you goes inside, I'll cancel the pie!" As soon as Sanji worded out 'pie', the captain grinned widely, both sniper and doctor also quickly went outside. The trio went around and dancing while screaming 'pie' in unison. Nami who was already outside before the whole ordeal was shaking her head before yelling at the trio.

"I need silent as I'm going to draw long ring long land's map. If any of you yelled too loud, I'll charge each 50000 bellis!" The navigator said as she excitedly marked toward the room, eager to draw her new map, beside they would sail for at least three or four days.

"Oh, ou!" Chopper saluted lightly but quickly looked toward his captain." I think I should prepare some new medicine, so later." He waved and walked away, hoof steps echoed his departure toward the men's room to retrieve his backpack.

"Oi! Usopp! Come on; let's try and catch another sea monster!" The captain yelled before he ran in search of fishing pole, sandals slapping on his feet.

"Ha! But we just restock and I need to recheck Going Merry. Oi Luffy, do you hear me!"

Amidst the event, Zoro already retreated toward mikan tree on the back of the ship and tried to have a shut eyes (meditation?), ignoring all the commotion on the front, he searched for his favorite place where the mikan tree provided a place where he could stay without getting sunburn. Not that he cared about his skin but no one like getting sunburn, thank you.

_One_

_Piece_

Robin had already sat on the chair between the shadows of mikan tree when she heard steps sound walking toward her. She let go a smile but hid it behind her new book. She recognized the sound of his boots hit the wood plank of their ship. There was a pause before the steps continued and finally he stopped in front of her, towering.

"Yes, Kenshin-san?" The raven hair woman said while lowering the thick book she had on her hands.

"As you said before (refer to fic 'Baka Onna'), we should share." He said gesturing to the female in front of him to move a little.

"Hem… today I don't feel like sharing." Robin said still hiding her face behind the book, only sparing her amused eyes; daring him to do something. Zoro let out a grunt.

"A challenge eh?"

"You can say that." She grinned, not that the swordman could see that since it was still blocked behind her book. The green hair lad paused, one of his eyes rose slightly. He seemed to weight his options… '_Should he?_' He took time to make his decision, after all he was challenged.

The girl also observed quietly, waiting for whatever he would do to… maybe moved her from the spot. She was quite disappointed when she found out the boy was turning around and seemed to be walking away but hid it well as she was back into her book. Second later though… a creak noise got her distracted as she lower her book quickly only to find the small table (which usually contained Sanji careful prepared drink for her) was hauled beside her. Three swords suddenly lowered into the surface carefully as Zoro finally looked at her. A small grin played on his lips before he was lowered his body down to meet her gaze.

"Like you say onna, we share." Before Robin could make any coherent argument, his hands were slipping behind her back and legs. The raven girl gasped in surprise as she was once again, carried onto his embrace, bridal style no least. The boy though quickly took her place, still carrying her. Settling on the usual lazy chair, he finally moved the girl down and flop her gently onto the same chair beside him.

She widened her eyes, not really believing what had happen. Finally blinking lightly, she directed her gaze onto him. The boy though had already made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, his hands fold under his head as he slowly drifted to sleep. A pause occurred as she was pondering, this time they were all on board and anyone could walk in on them… '_Does she really care?_'

"Nope…" She murmured unconsciously before looking back at the male companion. Beside she was indeed, started it all as she sat on his back when he was training… (Companion fic: 'baka onna'). Releasing a sigh, she slowly lowered her body down onto the chair. Her head rested on his upper arm, to be exact. She tried to find more comfortable position as she finally scoped closer. So close that she could inhale his scent. A combination of steel and sea breeze, hem surely a strange combination but not unpleasant…

She could feel her body relaxing as her right hand finally brought down her unfinished book down to her side. Looking at the sky, her inner thought began to wonder. _'Saul, will this be my home? Were you right?'_ She almost could hear the laughter on her mind. _'Dereshishi dereshishi, I told you, didn't I little girl.' _She closed her eyes slowly enjoying the breeze as she moved to her side. Her right hand unconsciously followed as it rested on his chest, almost cuddling.

Zoro could feel her moved, snuggling lightly on him. Initially he was thinking that he was insane to perform such act but as he found out her tense body relaxing beside him, his second thought was disappeared almost immediately. Even though Robin was not really new on board but the girl still in precaution mode. Yes... even after all their newest adventure and time spent in the crew. Though she was not as jumpy as her first time on board, but her body was still tense no least. Now she finally giving her body a chance to relax and not looking at her back every time in suspicion. He grunt, it was enough reason for him to do this kind of act. _'Darn, since when does he become this soft at Robin?'_ He couldn't help but smirk though. If that aho koku ever found this, he would be kicking him night and day to get even but it was worth it anyway.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: well, is it owari? Nah… I'll continue on next one shot. Maybe…**


End file.
